


Who is Lin-Manuel Miranda

by Jean_FandomZ



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America has a man bun, I have no fucking idea what i just wrote, Lin-Manuel Miranda - Freeform, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 03:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10630932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jean_FandomZ/pseuds/Jean_FandomZ
Summary: America comes into the world meeting with a man bun.





	

It was Tuesday, exactly 13:00. There was a world meeting held at Arthur’s place. Nearly every nation had showed up, except one. The american, also named Alfred F. Jones, walked into the world meeting, hair set up in a bun. He attracted a lot of attention with his new hair style.  
“Bloody hell! What have with your hair?” Arthur seemed to not like Alfred’s new look, and made sure the whole meeting rooms attention was on Alfred.  
“Yeah, you look kind of ridiculous bro.” Prussia decided to join in on the commentaries.  
“What even made you do that?” Asked Emma.  
“Lin cut his hair short, so i decided to grow mine out.” Alfred gave his famous hollywood grin.  
“And who the heck is Lin, Aru?” China cut in.  
“Holy shit, here it comes.” A low voice in the background (that nobody really noticed) spoke.  
“HE IS THE GREATEST MUSICIAN TO EVER ROAM THIS EARTH!” Alfred yelled out over the meeting table.  
“I am pretty sure that whoever it is, he isn’t better than Rolling stones, The beatles, Queen.” England sounded really annoyed at the american.  
“Who are we talking about?” Francis cut in.  
“Somebody named Lin.” Lukas said with his same bored voice as ever.  
“LAFAYETTE!” Francis suddenly yelled.  
“I’m taking this horse by the reins makin’ redcoats redder with bloodstains!” Alfred began rapping, and suddenly both nations stood there, rapping they lungs out on Guns N Ships.  
“Shit… It happened again.” This time, you could clearly hear it was Matthew.  
“Why does this kind of shit happend every time we try to hold a meeting?” Ludwig sighed loudly to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I finished writing this at 2AM...


End file.
